Here is where we rule!
by Spencer Quinn
Summary: Time to meet the teen sidekicks of Gotham City's most feared villains! Read how all my OCs met their bosses [and caretakers], what they were all doing before they met their bosses, and how they live out their usual lives as a criminal on the streets of Gotham. I own Chronic, Synth, Nexus (possible others later) and the story. No flames please. And last but not least, enjoy!
1. Introductions

**Introductions!**

Guess who's back with another new story!

Hello everyone! This is Spencer Quinn here with another new story!

**Crowd:** YAAAAAY! *round of applause* [I gotta stop doing that.]

Down to business, let's get this show on the road. This is going to be a collection of stories about my three OCs. How they met their bosses, what they were doing before then and their usual lives as a criminal of Gotham City.

**Note: **I intend to create more OCs during the making of this story.

My new set of OCs are quite the unusual team-and you can tell when you hang out with them. This little group includes Sarah "Chronic" Axlewood the Time Warping Thief, and sidekick of the Riddler. Say hello, Chronic.

**Chronic:** I got a better idea. Riddle me this! I stay in one place, however my hands are always moving. The older something is, the newer I become. Start guessing-what am I, Spence?

And next up, we have Lindsay "Synth" Spier, the little mistress of light, sound and fear, and Scarecrow's little muse.

**Synth: **I should cause fear in you right now...but I guess I can just blast that wall with light right there.

Finally, bring forth Rhys "Nexus" Enright, just your average mischievous trouble maker with the tendency to take control of weak-minded people, and the apprentice of Two Face.

**Nexus: **I got a coin here! Heads or tails? Heads, the story's a go. Tails, I skewer it through right now. Which one is it gonna be, Quinn? I just realized something. You have the same last name as Harley!

No relation at all, Nexus.

I hope you readers come to like these guys. But I can't exactly share much so far-I'll post the first chapter up as soon as I can.

NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm only slightly familiar with the Arkham-verse storyline, so please, if there are some mistakes tell me in a review.

**Disclaimer:** I only own this collection of stories, my three main OCs, and any OCs I create in the future. But if you want any of your OCs to have some cameos in the stories I write, then I'll note who owns who.

* * *

This was a crappy summary, forgive me.

Anyway, see y'all later and I hope to get the first chapter up soon. Spence Out!


	2. Time Warper

**Time Warper**

**A/N: First up is Chronic, a Time Warping Thief and Riddler's new sidekick. **

**Hope you enjoy. ;)**

...

**Chronic's POV:**

_Life is full of riddles...yeah, I should be so lucky. And I guess the real riddle of my life right now is why the hell am I stuck with the green rat of the city? _

_Oh, here we go with __**that**__ story again. _

...

**Normal POV: **

It was the new year—and, in Sarah Axlewood's case, it was not off to a very good start.

It was a still night in Gotham City tonight. Two minutes into the new year, Sionis' Steel Mill came alive with gunfire.

_Keep running, keep running, RUN!_ she screamed mentally, sprinting as fast as she could from the bullets pelting down, chasing after her. _Split while you still have the chance to breathe!_

They were only two minutes into the new year, and already she had to face the horror of watching both her parents die with one shot from the gun of Black Mask. Now she was sprinting for her life from the steel mill's staff lounge. And on top of that, she'd gotten a new look from Sionis' guys—seriously, who tattoos a pocketwatch on a sixteen year old's face? But not just that, they'd warped many of her features too.

It must've been that injection for supposed "Mental Avoident Deficiency" that they said they were testing for. Now we all know, there's no such thing because the abbrieviation said it all. Tonight, just as her parents were shot, both of Sarah's chocolate brown eyes changed—her left eye turned blazing orange, her right eye turned sapphire blue. The most noticeable change however happened to be her brown hair—within five seconds, her hair transformed from the usual dark brown to a dazzling silver and bold shimmery blue on her fringe.

Now you have the girl running for her life for what she just saw!

_No, this CAN'T be happening now!_

...

Meanwhile, at Sionis' Steel Mill, Edward Nigma was chained to one of the metal pipes after that little mishap with the planting of all his riddles for that _Batman_. Of course, it seemed it was over before it even began—and the Bat wasn't even here yet!

It was just a wave of bad luck for the start of the year.

"Just as it was last year..._and_ the year before that," Edward muttered to himself, more in apathy than irritation. It had turned into a constant habit to have this wave of usual bad luck each year.

Let's face it, the riddling lead to his downfall—getting caught.

Suddenly, he could've sworn that he heard guns firing and started to panic to a great extent. Oh god, they're after him! The riddler started struggling with his shackles, but to no avail. That's when he really started to panic.

"Come on, come on, _come on!_ Oh God!" Edward gasped, freaking out. He tried pushing off by planting his foot on the wall and pulling backwards, which only resulted in most likely strained wrists and a bent metal pipe keeping him attached to the wall.

Wait a second.

Edward looked down at the chains and started pulling back on them with all his might and trying to fight back the urge to yell in pain.

After a few long seconds of stinging pain and exhaustion, all that could be heard was a loud SNAP!

The chains fell away from his wrists and he saw the throbbing red bands marked all around his them like flippin' wristbands. But there was one thing to be grateful for—he _was_ free. And running for his life within ten seconds flat.

...

Sarah bounded around Black Mask's office and found herself at a dead end.

_"Get her. I don't care what it takes_—_just __**kill**__ her!"_ Sionis' voice boomed to the group as he reloaded his gun.

Suddenly, the runaway yelped as something lifted her clean off the ground and onto the rooftop. A hand was planted onto her mouth, as not to let a sound escape. Sarah wasn't sure what to do but she found herself writhing, trying to break free of the grip.

"Keep quiet, kid! They'll hear us!" the figure whispered. Sarah stopped writhing in the grip of the captor and realised that he was up to his neck in trouble too...but he was one of those criminal guys. A familiar one...

"Riddler..." she snarled. But he put his finger to his mouth and shushed briskly.

"My real name's Edward Nigma. Riddle me this, kid: what's black and white and red all over?" Riddler asked, unhooking the cane from the girl's collar. She glanced up at him. Obviously, judging by his expression, he looked quite surprised by her appearance.

"Uh, a newspaper?"

"Good guess. But I was thinking somewhere more on the lines of...Black Mask and his guys when we've finished with that new paint job of his."

"What?"

With that, he twirled his cane around and knocked over the paint buckets of red paint used to paint the signs up on the rooftops, which went toppling down from the gutters and rained on top of the mob's heads.

"There we go," the criminal smirked.

"I'm outta here!" Sarah shrieked, sliding down the other side of the tiled roof in order to accomplish two things—avoid being shot at and a quick escape. Somehow, Riddler got in front of her and vaulted straight over the walls, where he was suddenly met by the deep snow which had broken his fall. The girl groaned and jumped straight over the walls keeping her from freedom...and plopped straight into the snow.

_FREEDOM!_ she thought, happily throwing snow up into the air. She stood up and looked around to find that there was no Riddler by her side. Great, either he ditched early or he was practically buried in six feet of snow. She was so busy with her search that she didn't even realize there was a search tower looking out for them both.

Sarah shrieked as a hand pulled her out of the searchlight's way and through the snow till they were both away from the steel mill. A purple gloved hand slammed onto her mouth, but she continued to shout muffled curses behind the hand.

"Aw, come on, kid!" the figure said in a familiar voice, causing the girl to stop shouting but continue squirming. He put his face into the dim light and Sarah instantly stilled. After five seconds, she slapped the hand away from her mouth and glared harder, holding her fist up.

"Again with the _kid,_ Riddler!" she muttered sharply, cringing in annoyance. "Lemme get this straight, my name is Sarah!"

"And I already told you my real name is Edward," he reminded her.

She was going to come back with something rude and snarky when she realized something behind that brazen grin he had plastered over his face. "What're you getting at exactly? I bet you don't even give everyone your real name."

Edward's smile widened. "Miss Axlewood, I think I have a compromise for you."

"A compromise?" Sarah inquired, backing out of the trap and standing with her hand on her hip. "Okay, hit me, Riddle Boy. Not literally though—I've had enough of a beating for one night."

The Riddler groaned—they were getting nowhere really fast. He took a deep breath before looking at the girl, who looked like she was enjoying winding him up. "Okay, I'll have to wrap things up here. You have more speed and power than any other kid I've seen—which is not many coming from me—and I have more brains and can think up more riddles than any other smart alec in this city. We make a perfect team! You work with me and I'll keep you out of trouble from these guys. Deal?"

Working with a criminal? Was a sixteen-year-old girl really going to take him up on that offer? Then again, Edward _did_ save her life and his own at the same time—she felt a little safe around him, at least. She smiled up at him.

"Okay, but here are my terms," Sarah said, poking him in the chest. "Term 1: don't sell me out if we both get in trouble—in my opinion we should both take the blame. Term 2: Don't even think about trading me in for some other sidekick—honestly, I will hunt you down if you do. Term 3: let me do most of the hard jobs and we have a deal, Mr Nigma." She held her other hand out to him which he took gratefully.

"The deal is sealed. Welcome to my world, Miss Axlewood! But I think we'll need to find you a new name, what do you think?"

"I think I might have one. Because of the new makeover Black Mask's guys gave me—" she gestured to the mismatched eyes, the silver hair with the bold blue streak running across the fringe and the pocketwatch tattoo "—I think I would suit the name Chronic." The new criminal cracked a smile as she shook hands with her new boss.

...

**And that's the prologue for Chronic and Riddler for now! Hope you guys liked!**

**Next chapter: Music, light and fear explode from everywhere around this little muse of fright. Who'll be crazy enough to go near these two fear masters? **

**Stay tuned! ;)**


	3. Song Bird

**Song Bird**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is starring my next OC in line, Synth, the little songbird and muse of Scarecrow. Short but sweet. Hope you like. Oh, yeah**—**and please leave a review!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

...

**Synth's POV:**

_Oh, the many wonders Gotham City has in stores for us. _

_And here's another one—the world's first ever human light and sound display! I bet none of you have heard of that one before, or better yet, seen it before with your own eyes. And that's me; Lindsay Spier. But nowadays I go just by Synth. _

_If you've ever met me before, then you'll know exactly how that feels_—_like a brick wall of light smashing into you at 80 miles per hour. Mix that with a half-cup of fear toxin and the fear kicks into reality...around about now, I'm guessing you've figured out who I work for. _

...

**Normal POV:**

Synth was walking around her new home, Gotham City. She'd been ejected from the orphanage she lived at for six years only a few days ago. So far, her only life force and transportation was her violin and her swift movements. She had mastered the art of stealing and busking, so why not use them to survive the hard yards?

However, after the second day, there was an apparent case of "Fear Toxicity" going around as Scarecrow's newest plan to input fear into the hearts of the Gothamites. Whenever Synth was busking with her violin and the toxins were going around, people started flying away from her and hitting brick walls. Last time she checked, people didn't fly into brick walls unexpectedly—no, scratch that; people don't _fly_ full stop! Something weird was going on—and she was worried it might have something to do with her.

As she stepped into the heart of the city, she could already hear people screaming. Oh, great.

"This seemed like such a good place at the time," Synth told herself. Then she smelt something in the air and instantly recognized the scent.

Fear toxin.

"Damn it," Synth groaned, frowning before she fell to the ground.

...

_All she could do was sit in hatred as her worst memories flashed in the back of her mind. Memories of those damned, sure-to-go-to-hell tormentors that ran her out of her group home in the first place; of the old hag that threw out the closest person she had to a sister, leaving her in the streets with nothing or no one to fend for her; of that dreaded phone call that landed her in the orphanage in the first place. _

_One of her parents hadn't died...her own mother, even through the loss of the girl's father, had sent her to that orphanage because of what she was capable of. _

_"Who the hell does that to their own kids?" Synth wondered angstly and she clenched her jaw tightly in anger. _

...

The flashbacks suddenly ended with anger and rage instead of the usual fear that normally claims people, and she saw someone standing over her. The figure was hooded by a dark brown cape, but the face was covered by a mask similar to a gas mask with glowing orange eyes. His frame was generally lanky, and on his right hand—now this was the most noticeable feature of all—was a strange glove with five syringes of fear toxin concealing his fingers.

_"Wha_—_how are you doing this?"_ the figure asked, looking at his right hand.

"Scarecrow," Synth said in recognition. She pulled the hood closer around her face and grasped a hold of her violin. "I should've guessed. Nobody else in the world knows how to create fear toxin."

This wasn't your common criminal—this was one of the super-villains of Gotham City! She had heard that these guys were all born monsters. She wasn't sure if that was true, for sure, but she was willing to test that theory.

Synth frowned at the masked criminal standing in front of her. He had the vials of fear toxin at hand, while she just had her trusty violin. Music wasn't exactly going to get her out of situations like this, was it? Unless, if she had been watching the citizens that walked past her...

She played a few quick tunes on the violin, just to see if what she thought of was correct, and practically saw first-hand the thick red lightwaves forming around her head, covering her vision. The violinist hit a high note as she stumbled back a little, forcing the thick bands of light to go forward. They all smashed into the Scarecrow, and the aftermath involved him flying backwards into the wall behind him and his mask falling off his head. It was then Synth realized he was just an ordinary human being. He had brown hair, which was plastered to his head at the moment, and light blue eyes. In reality, he was about as normal as any human being—not the monster Synth used to see him as. And even worse, she knew personally who he was.

"Wait a sec...Jonny? Jonathan Crane?" Synth asked, tilting her head to one side and pulling back the hood just far enough to keep the back part of her hair covered but can still see her face. Jonathan looked up in surprise.

When Synth was eight years old, her father had to go to work at a lab and he took his daughter with him. That was where she met Professor Jonathan Crane. Over the four years that they knew each other, they'd created a sort of friendship—like they were almost second family to each other—until that friendship was torn apart by Synth's father's death in the lab and her mother's ultimate choice to send her to that god foresaken orphanage.

_**I thought that kid looked familiar, Jonny,**_Scarecrow muttered in irritation.

_Shut up. What do we do about her?_

No response came in return.

_Great, thanks for the support,_ Jonathan said with an eyeroll. He turned his gaze back to the girl standing in front of him. "What're you doing in Gotham, Lindsay?"

"It's Synth, now, Jonny. I broke out of the orphanage," the girl told him, scratching her head with her bow.

The elder of the two shook his head. "Synth. I think the name rather suits you—considering you blasted me into a brick wall with _lightwaves!_"

Synth cringed. "Right, about that...I didn't know I could actually do that," she said, waving her bow around as she spoke. "Uh, but it kind of explains why I'm not exactly scared of _fear toxin_ of all things. It did something a _little_ weirder...as you can probably tell." She grabbed Jonathan's hand and pulled him to his feet, while he just stared in shock to this information. "Do you know what it is?"

"N-No," he said as he pulled the mask back over his face. "Most people usually react differently when they're exposed to fear toxin."

"It's strange, because I know I'm supposed to be scared. But..." She shook her head, holding her hands out. "I'm not scared, basically."

_**"NOT scared?" How can she NOT be scared!? I've seen grown men twice her size fall in fear to the toxins!**_Scarecrow shouted. There was a second of silence before he spoke again. _**Jonny, this is telling us something**_—_**take her with us!**_

_Look who's talking! When we first met her, you said you didn't like the looks of this girl. In those exact words. _

_**Aw shut up. This is a sign, let her come with us. After all, if she resists the toxins then she would make the perfect muse of light, sound and fear!**_

_Agreed._

_**Ask her!**_

"Synth, would you like to come with us?" Jonathan asked, almost reluctantly.

Synth grinned, trying to contain her excitement as not to blast Jonathan up against the wall again. "I'm already in trouble for blasting people into walls. And plus, we're like family anyway. Sure!" But something was confusing her. "Wait, _Us_?"

The elder smirked. "Right, how long have you been in Gotham City?"

"Four days. Why?"

He sighed, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Oh, my little muse, you have a lot to learn."

...

**Okay, just so you know what violin songs I'm imagining with the hip-hop tunes, look up Lindsay Stirling's original songs on YouTube:**

**Shadows**  
**Moon Trance**  
**Elements**  
**Electric Daisy Violin**  
**Spontaneous Me**

**Next chapter: This young man can easily get himself into trouble, had he not been using those damn powers of his. Who is this kid? And what's he got to do with the most undecisive guy in the city? **

**Stay tuned! **


End file.
